


Sweet Nightmare

by Doodler



Series: Sweet Nightmares [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just not the way you think, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-17 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodler/pseuds/Doodler
Summary: Sans grins at you, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, “what d'you do to my magic, kid?”





	Sweet Nightmare

Sans grins at you, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, “what d'you do to my magic, kid?”

You grin back, spinning the knife in your hand, once, twice. “Nothing a good couple of hours won’t fix. And just a part of it anyways. But for now…” You straighten up from the wall you’re leaning on, taking one step closer, then another. “Now you’re mine.”

Sans says, grinning, “heh, just because i don’t have my magic doesn’t mean i can’t…”

His words die in his throat when your knife suddenly flashes against his throat. You have way more experience when it comes to actual close combat, whereas as powerful as Sans is, without magic, he can’t really do much to protect his single HP. And both of you know it.

More sweat materialize on the side of his skull, “you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?”

“Do you understand your situation now? Follow my orders, or,” You lean your knife against the surface of his bones, slowly sinking the tip in ever so slightly, enjoying the darkening look in his sockets, “...be dusted.”

“...aww, that’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, sweetheart,” Sans says, raising his hands deliberately, so as not to cause you alarm, “c’mon, pal. I know you’re fast. just... put that thing down, a’right?”

You raise an eyebrow at his attempt. “Nice try, but I know how dangerous you are. Until you’re completely tied up, no thanks."

“tied up huh,” Sans eyes the rope in your hands, not moving, “you look, uh, like you want to eat me alive, not that you’ll find any meat on this ol' bone.”

“I do love that mouth of yours, buddy,” You throw the ropes in his face, pushing him down onto the bed, carefully tying his hands together with a dead knot, the other end fastening on the headboard, keeping an eye on his movements all the while, “But, you’ve got to learn to shut up sometimes, or you'll get into trouble for it.”

“more trouble than now? i think i’ll try my luck,” Sans strains against the ropes, but they don’t give at all. He raises his head from the bed slightly, apprehensively watching you tying his legs down to the feet of the bed as well, “i was going to ask what y'want with me, kid, but i think i have a pretty good, uh...”

His words are cut short when you give the rope a hard yank after you’re done with the last knot, testing it, before finally dropping your knife to the floor with a clatter. You lean back slightly and give a low whistle, enjoying the view. “Look at you, Sans…”

“yea, what? like what you see?” Sans says, tipping his head back in his pool of fluffy hoody, closing one eye and grinning widely, with a relaxed air that is almost convincing.

“Very much, Sans,” You smile down at him, reaching out towards the beads of sweat on his forehead, satisfied at the unconscious tension in his arms as your hand gets closer.

“I was going to explain what I wanted to do to you,” You thumb at his temple and wipe off his sweat, which reappears almost instantly, “But you always see through me, buddy. So,” you unzip his hoodie from top to down with torturous slowness, enjoying his quickening breath, “Lets get down to business, shall we? Allow me to see through you as well. That’s only fair, isn’t it old pal?”

“i know what you want, i'm just not sure yer going't like it when you—ugh,” Sans lets out a low grunt when you reach a hand underneath his shirt and lightly thumb along his vertebrae. He struggles to continue in a slightly shaky voice, “cause, y’know... i'm just a bag of ol’ bones.”

“Oh I know  _ I _ am going to like it,” your touch slowly drifts down towards his hip bone, closing in around his iliac crest, and his breath hitches in his throat, “You’d be glad to know that I also know a great deal about... bony matters.” You emphasize your last word with a finger trailing down his arcuate line, stopping on his symphysis pubis.

“ngh,” Sans’s pupils are blown wide now, his eyelights flickering in his sockets, unable to focus.

“Too busy for chit chats?” You chuckle, “I’ll take it as you like it then.”

He is straining himself taut against the rope, trying hard to stop what’s left of his magic from pooling around his pelvis. You rub lightly on his pubic arch, patient, coaxing him out.

And there it slowly forms, against his will. A dick, blue with magic, already hard and dripping with anticipation.

“uh… " Sans give a startled shiver as your other hand grips his dick firmly, thumb ghosting over his entrance, “ah… huh, you…” He twists in bed, barely able to restrain his unconscious shudders, sounding completely out of breath, “how d’you... hah, even know…?”

“Well, let's just say that I’m a legendary master,” you wink at him mischievously, “fart master though.” His eye sockets widen at the sudden recognition and realization, “do you think it’s the first time that we’ve done this? I know I’m going to like this because… I already liked it very much, Sans.”

You smile down at him, amused at the rare display of shock on his usually nonchalant face, “you didn’t like it very much the first time though. But after a couple of tries I decided that it’s better if we both have fun. After all, you beg nicely, and I’m a mostly benevolent master.”

Now his pupils have gone completely dark, his expressionless face tinting with an emotion that’s almost close to fear. You know that he is not afraid of what is happening to him today. He is scared of what had happened yesterday, the day before; afraid of what is going to happen tomorrow, the day after, and the day after that. He’s afraid of what would become of him, what might break him.

And he’s right to be scared.

Because you have him in the palm of your hand. 


End file.
